1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the protection of telecommunications equipment from voltage transients.
2. Introduction to the Invention
Voltage transients may be produced in electrical circuits by a variety of methods, for example by lightning, electrostatic discharge or pulses generated by operation of electrical equipment. These phenomena may all induce very large currents on cables and structures such as, for example telecommunications equipment, aircraft, and ships which can penetrate and damage electrical systems, either causing hardware damage such as semiconductor damage or electronic upset such a transmission loss or loss of stored data.
Electrostatic discharges are extremely fast discharges from a capacitor such as a human body. These discharges, because they can be so local, present a great threat to the individual electronic components. Induced electrical transients caused by lightning represent a threat to electrical/electronic equipment especially in telecommunications equipment.